The Book With All The Answers
by morbidly-funny
Summary: Sai’s relationships Tactics come strait from the books literally! And Riku oc hates those books, or so she thought? A one-shot for my sister Happy Birthday!


"Riku-Chan!" I looked up from the leaf I had been staring down it was Sai. I replied with a Simple Yes. "I was looking every for you, I read a book that said when your friends are sad ……" he continued to ramble on about the book he read. It has been three months since we met, me having a talent for tracking I have been place with team Kakashi in order to help protect Naruto from further akatsuki attacks. As soon as Sai was included as a member we became friends and friends soon morphed in to one-sided love. To longing gazes from green iris, feverish cheeks, to fluttering butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Damn those sweet wonderful butterflies that felt made me feel empowered to speak of all these symptoms of love. Yes love that is what Ino said, some friend. Her words echoed in my thoughts "who would of thought the tom boy ninja would have a case of love bite" she giggled at my blush. And she replied with tell him? And risk the friendship that already seemed so transparent? I think not. I was interrupted with a pale hand in my face waving franticly back and forth. "Are you listing to me?" I recovered from my pensive mood and replied about the book. "No… I'm talking about the promise. that you would take me to the library and let me rent under your name I've already checked out the maximum" I laughed "isn't the maximum like fifty or something?" he smiled. But was it real? that was one thin that confused me about this so called "love". I sighed. And we made our way silently to the public library. Once there I waited as he picked out a handful and returned to me. I looked at them all how too books I sighed and shook my head it was all he ever read. I checked them out and placed them back in his hands careful not to touch them no need to feed my frustrations. He smile and thanked me "and as repayment I will take you out for your favorite dumplings" I blushed " There's no need for that that's what friends are for" he thought for a moment " yeah I know but in one of my books it said friends do things for each other." I groaned inwardly. He read those books like it was his bible. I cursed those books all about friends. I soon found my mind wandering if there where chapters on friends in love. I ended that thought as fast as it came. He insisted though and that is how I ended up spending the worst and best fifty three minutes of my life. The worst because the whole time I felt nauseous and my heart felt like it was in my throat, how could I eat with him watching me from across the table? Casually our feet would meet each other under the table stealing my breath. And I would mumble a sorry. But the really heart breaking part was he was completely fine. I had no effect on him at all. He was calm and composed me I was falling apart all. All of my feeling I was bottling up seemed as if they would flow over and spill out of my mouth. He talked and I tried to listen honest I did, but my thoughts and eyes kept dragging to his lips. Those same lips that said goodbye leaving me at my door step alone. I fell asleep that night him consuming my thoughts and dreams. The next morning i was found by Sai once again in the same spot except this time he was accompanied with none other than Naruto. From there I new my day would contain non stop talking the mutable repeat of dattebayo. Now don't get me wrong I liked Naruto just he new I liked Sai and that had me on edge I wasn't used to being vulnerable I was always one of the boys thinking of training not love like other kunochi. And my expectations where met Naruto made sure to make as many references to my predicament as possible all that seemed thankfully to be completely unrecognized by Sai. Around five we where finally relived of the orange ninja and left with an uncomfortable silence that was left unnoticed to Sai. "Man Naruto kept saying some weird things about him he must really like you" he put a finger thoughtfully to his left cheek. That one sentence reverberated against the confinements of my mind, that one sentence started the flood of emotions. I looked at him and yelled "you really are dense" he looked alarmed by my sudden outburst. I quickly closed the space between him and I and slammed my lips upon his. It took only moments to realize what I had done. With this one swift moment I had completely demolished our friendship. I pulled away his face was a mix of utter shock and confusion. He opened his mouth as to say something but nothing came out. I quickly tuned and ran away I did not want to hear the words that haunted my nightmares the words of disapproval of rejection no not now I was an emotional wreck. Tears blurred my vision as I ran not hearing him call my name. I ran home which is where I stayed for the next day avoiding the inedible, but the time came as, I knew it would and I needed out. I went to my place under the trees. I breathed a deep breath as I replayed the events of a day ago. It was the walking of another person that pulled me from my thoughts. It was Sai he had found me I sighed. Deep down though I couldn't lie I wanted to be found. He was holding one of those books. He started to speak and I prepared my self for the unavoidable but it didn't come. No, all that came was a few unfinished words I looked up from the ground to see a blushing Sai Holding a book that's spine stated "Love: for Dummies" I smiled and stood up. He looked from the book to me. He tried to start again but I simply took the book between my index and thumb and took it from his hand and tossed it carelessly to the ground and simply placed my lips upon his. A perfect match, maybe those stupid books where good for something.


End file.
